revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquabania
The island homeland of the band of superheros known as The Aquabats. Although no one seems to be sure of its exact coordinates, most evidence would point to it being located somewhere in the south pacific (In the hidden track, Playdough Revisited, the opening monologue suggests that it's located "somewhere in The Octogon"). According to the description found on the track Theme Song!, it is an idylic paradise, where people surf all day and celebrate with food all night. The inhabitants seem to be very laid back, willing to eat sand when the food runs out just to maintain the laidback atmosphere. The Aquabats are only a few of the citizens of this island paradise, which has an unknown population of apparantly similar physical features to the band. This would make the inhabitants different from most pacific islanders in that they have lighter skin pigmentation and are usually taller. The history of how the island came to be populated is unknown, but speculations of all manner have surfaced over the years. Past the Isles of the great Moki, beyond the volcanoes of Baka Baca, lies a land so overwhelming that it had to be measured by giant people with devices made from trees and bits of prawn...but that's another story. This particular Island housed a people rased on the foundation of song and the luxury of time. An Island named for it's amphibious and bat like people...AQUABANIA! Life could not be too good on the island, from churro baking contests to calypso camp, the inhabitants of the island enjoyed each day with renewed vigor. . . Until the day when things changed. The Attack by Space Monster 'M' While the island is a perfect place for surfing and chillaxing, the pristine waters and ample comradery unfortunately attracted the attention of the infamous Space Monster 'M' some time ago. As an enemy of all things awesome and fun, the Space Monster apparently couldn't stand the fun and enjoyment that the inhabitants derived from their island home. Collecting a group of the most sinister evil doers in the world, he launched an attack on Aquabania in order to ruin the inhabitants' good time. Unable to protect themselves from such evil due to their love of peace and lack of need for an army, the inhabitants fell easily to the wrath of Space Monster 'M.' He took over the island, and while it is unknown if he currently makes use of the island as a residence, it is clear that the island is still under his influence and control. The Exodus Fortunately, during the attack by Space Monster 'M' a few of the inhabitants were able to escape the island and make it to the mainland. Using a mossy, hallowed-out log, eight (or nine) of Aquabania's finest surfers and musicians piled in and shoved off to sea, escaping the notice of the attacking Space Monster. After tossing and turning on the ocean for an undisclosed amount of time, they eventually washed up on the sandy beaches of California, dazed, hungry, and without a home. Luckily for these eight (or nine) Aquabanians, they were discovered by Professor Monty Corndog, who immediately took in these refugees and nourished them back to health. Super Heroes Hearing of the tragic tale of these Aquabanian refugees, The Professor's heart was moved with compassion, and he vowed to help them one day return to Aquabania and defeat Space Monster 'M'. At first unsure of how to go about this, the professor turned to his field of specialty - Science - for an answer to the Aquabanians' lack of fighting skills and support in their battle. Using his knowledge of chemicles and electricity, the professor endowed the refugees with superpowers in order to battle evil. He then gave them rock and roll instruments, knowing that the newly super Aquabanians could capitalize on their previous music skills to gain fans and amass an army to help in their fight against evil. The newly formed group of superpowered rockers took on the moniker The Aquabats to honor their homeland, and have been jamming and fighting evil ever since. A Call to Return The return to Aquabania, and the overthrow of Space Monster 'M', represents the ultimate goal of The Aquabats' musical career. One day, The Aquabats will have defeated enough of Space Monster 'M's underlings, and will have gathered an army strong enough to finally confront the Space Monster and return their island paradise to its previous idyllic state. They spoke about this story in an interview with In Music We Trust: : The Aquabats: Story? What do you mean? That's the truth. It's life. The whole point here is that we need to make enough money to return to Aquabania. That's why we're in a band. See, when we said earlier we are just a novelty band we were being sarcastic. We are on a mission. We're definitely on a mission to get the most from the least. Do you know what I mean? Eat a lot of jelly donuts and get back to Aquabania as quick as possible. You see to some Aquabania is just this little island to surf, but it is a state of mind and a place we all came from. When that day comes, The Aquabats' guiding mission will be complete. Geography The kingdom of Aquabania was nominally ruled by King Adam and Queen Adam in Capitol City, who were brutally slaughtered during the invasion by Space Monster 'M', only survived by their son Prince Adam, who went on to escape with the Aquabats and play trumpet with the band. The palace may have been destroyed, but other features of the island include the Highlands (home to Crash McLarsen), South Bay (home to Chainsaw, Prince of Karate), deep volcanic trenches (home to the MC Bat Commander), Melony Hill (where the diabolical Space Monster 'M' began his conquest), and Cataloopis, (home to Cat Boy) the North West region of Aquabania consists mainly of mountains, trees, lakes, deserts, hills, and oceans. The Aquabats escaped from the South Bay, which lies south of the Capitol City over some hills and brooks. Category:Places